Hot Chocolate And Snow
by Leon Sage
Summary: Christmas isn't the only thing that's going to knock the sock's off Sam. Dean's got a surprise, in a box.


Sam couldn't lie in bed any longer. Today was the day. Finally, after waiting for so long and after sending Dean over the edge more than once in the past month, the day was finally here. Christmas.

Sam and Dean had bought a house over a year ago, having had to go under a kind of angelic Witness Protection Program. They had seen Raphael killing Gabriel and declaring war on the other angels and now, Raphael had a whole legion after them. Cas had initially separated them but after three months, it was apparent that Sam and Dean could not live apart. Cas had found the out the hard way.

Sam became quiet and reclused, not leaving his apartment more than one a week for an hour to buy what Cas thought was a pathetic excuse for groceries. He became overly emotional and when Cas had tried explaining the situation to him, he had just shut off. Dean on the other hand had become reckless and defiant. He travelled for three months through the Mid-West, killing and drinking. He never had sex though, never flirted with any of the girls, and guys, that had basically thrown themselves at him.

Finally, Cas conceded and had allowed them to stay together. They bought a house in San Antonio and had been living there for the past three years. The small community there had welcomed them with open arms and they had fast become two of the most well liked young men in the area. Sam had gotten a job at the local library and Dean took up a job as a mechanic in the nearby auto-shop.

It had been an easy three years, quiet and restful. Sam and Dean couldn't have been more in love. Every morning they woke up together and left together. In the evenings they would arrive home at about the same time and work on dinner together. They would eat together, wash up together and go to bed together. Well, some nights they would just go to bed, but most nights were spent with the both of them making love. That's rights, they made love, they didn't fuck. Fucking required a detachment of most emotion and they were far from it. They loved each other, truly and unconditionally. They would lie together later, not saying much but conveying everything they needed to say through their eyes and body language. They were so in sync with each other that some of the neighbors would swear that they were brothers. Well, what some people didn't know wouldn't kill them right?

This morning though, was special. Today was the first time in forever that they would be celebrating Christmas. They had, of course, celebrated it before, but not like this. This year, there was a 6-foot pine in the living room, decorated from head to foot in ornaments and lights. There were stockings over the fireplace and even the dining hall was decked with Christmas themed table cloths and ornaments. There was a snowfall the night before and the ground was covered in a thick layer of snow. Lights had been strung outside by Dean and Sam had made a wreath out of holly, mistletoe, white roses and poinsettia.

Sam untangled himself from Dean's arms and snuck downstairs. He turned on the kitchen lights and put a kettle on to boil. Then he went into the living room and started a fire. Once the fire was crackling happily, he went back to the kitchen and made two cups of hot chocolate. He knew Dean loved his marshmallows as much as he loved pie, so he put a few more in his cup. He covered the top with chocolate sauce and put out a few sandwiches. He went back into the living room and set them onto the coffee table in front of the fireplace. Smiling a little to himself, he was about to sneak a peek under the tree when a voice came from behind. "You better not be opening any beforehand, Sammy" Dean said, rubbing his still sleepy eyes. Sam jumped up and had the look of a deer caught in headlights. "N-No Dea, I was just arranging the snowman. It was crooked" Sam said quickly. Dean smirked. "Oh sure, sure, and Mr. Snowman was just so uncomfortable that my Sammy could do nothing but to help him right?" Sam scowled at that but blushed a little. "Jerk" he said under his breath. "Bitch" came the reply.

Dean walked over and hugged Sam, pulling his face down and planting his lips on Sam's. Sam sighed into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his brother. They stood there for the longest time, deepening the kiss, hands mapping each other's bodies. Finally when the urge to breathe became too much, they pulled apart but remained hugging. Dean looked into the hazel eyes of Sam, currently filled with nothing but love and smiled. Sam smiled and kissed Dean of the nose. "Breakfast?" he asked. "Sure" Dean said, pulling away but holding his hand. Sam nodded towards the coffee table and Dean's face lit up. He hadn't had hot chocolate in a long time and the steaming cup of heaven was just too good to resist. He and Sam settled down on the floor, backs to the couch, looking at the fireplace. It was all Sam and Dean really needed. A home, a little paint and each other. That was all they needed to be happy. They ate the sandwiches and talked a little before settling down and sipping hot chocolate.

After a few hours of just sitting and talking and drinking, Dean suddenly had an idea. He bundled the both of them in their winter jackets and scarves and they went outside. "D-D-Dea, i-i-its kinda c…cold you know" Sam said when they got outside, teeth chattering and hugging his sides. Dean laughed and went over to Sam. Placing a chaste kiss on Sam's lips, Dean pulled his bother by the hand and let him out to the front yard. At first Sam didn't know what his brother was up to, but when the first snowball hit him, it was war. They were kids again, running and dodging snowballs, every so often one would hit and laughter would be close behind. Finally Sam gave up and charged at Dean. Carrying him by the waist, they fell onto the snow, all the time laughing. They lay there, staring at the grey-blue sky. "Still cold?" Dean asked, breathing a little heavily. Sam laughed. "Not at all." Then Sam rolled a little more away from Dean and started waving his arms and legs in the snow. "You alright there, Michael Phelps? Doing your laps fine?" Dean said, sarcastically, looking over to his brother. Sam laughed and stood up, back and covered in snow. "It's a snow angel, Dea" he said, gesturing to the snow. Dean just looked at him for a second before doing the same. Standing up, he looked at his handiwork. "Not bad" Sam said, looking over and smiling. Dean said nothing, but grabbed Sam's hand and looked at him. "Im happy we're celebrating Christmas this year, Sammy" he said, smiling softly. Sam stared for a minute before hugging him and he sighed. "I am too, Dea."

Sam dragged Dean back inside an hour later, much to Dean's displeasure. "You're gonna catch a cold, Dean" Sam said, rolling his eyes. Dean huffed and beat his chest with a closed palm. "Im as healthy as a horse." Sam just shook his head and closed the door behind them. they made their way upstairs and had a bath together. Coming out from the steaming bathroom, Sam suddenly remembered something. "Dean" he said, looking over to his brother. "Yeah?" Dean said as he pulled on a fresh pair of jeans and a t shirt. "We haven't opened our presents yet!" Sam said, eyes bright with anticipation. Dean chuckled and shook his head. "After dinner, Sammy" he said, going over to his brother and messing up his hair. Sam pouted but said okay.

Later that night, after a dinner that left them a little stoned, they made their way to the living room and sat down in front of the tree. Sam was as happy as a lark and Dean seemed… anxious. "You alright Dea?" Sam said, looking a little concerned, placing a hand on Dean's thigh. Dean looked at the hand and swallowed. "Yeah, Sammy. Im fine" he said, still not looking at Sam. Sam decided to let it drop and started to rifle through the presents.

In a about twenty minutes, they were sitting in a sea of wrapping paper and they were smiling like idiots. Sam had received a book on Sprits of the East from Bobby and a silver bracelet with the Enochian word for "Perseverance" etched into it from Cas. Dean had given him a new shirt to wear for formal occasions and although he was just a little disheartened by it, he loved it just the same. Dean had a new knife from Bobby, hilted with real ivory and an impressive amount of warding charms. Cas had also given him a silver bracelet, this time however, with the word "Fortitude" etched into it. Sam had gone the distance and bought Dean an Armani suit. He had stared at it for the longest time before what rather sounded like a muffled scream escaped his lips. He had wrapped Sam into a kiss and hugged his brother.

Sam had started to clean up when Dean stopped him. "Go sit on the couch, baby boy" he said, stroking Sam's face with his thumb. Sam looked at him quizzically but Dean smiled and said "One more surprise for you." Sam cocked his head to the side but went anyway.

Dean left Sam sitting there and went into the next room. Pulling out something from his duffel bag that they had kept in the store room, he headed back into the living room and sttod in front of Sam. "Close your eyes" he said, smiling down at his brother. Sam's back straightened and he tensed up. "Why?" he asked, eyes searching Dean from head to foot. Sam liked surprises, but Dean had been acting shifty before this and it made him wonder. Dean noticed and knelt in fron of Sam. Looking Sam straight in the eyes he said it again, softer, "Close your eyes, Sammy." Sam's shoulders relaxed slightly and he closed his eyes. Dean took the package from behind him and with shaking hands placed it on Sam's lap. "O-Okay, open" he said, swallowing a little.

Sam opened his eyes to find a small package, wrapped up in a wooden box with a simple lock. He looked at Dean and Dean handed him a small key. Not saying anything, Sam took the key and hesitantly opened the lock. The box inside was even smaller and when Sam took it out, he noticed Dean sweating a little and looking anxious again. "D-Dean, are you sure you're okay?" Sam asked, trying to place a hand on Dean's forehead but Dean swatted his hand away and just nodded at the box before saying "open it."

Sam looked down again and drawing in his breath, he opened the box.

Inside lay a silver band. A simple silver band that was just big enough for Sam's finger. Sam stared at it and his mouth dropped. he didn't know what to say. He didn't know what to think. He didn't even know how to move anymore. He just looked up at Dean, eyes welling up.

Dean looked at Sam and smiled a little. "Marry me?"


End file.
